Verdades
by beauty-amazon
Summary: Es tiempo de saber quien en verdad es dueña de tu amor... Aunque la verdad duela.
1. Chapter 1

Un breve relato que cuenta lo que el corazón de una amazona puede guardar.

El claroscuro comenzaba a teñir la tarde.

Cercas de las que fueron un día las barracas de los santos femeninos, algunas cabañas y pocas personas para habitar.

Soledad

Una palabra que arrastra tanto, siendo tan vacía a la vez.

Pero hoy no. Hoy por primera vez desde que Seiya despertara de la maldición de Hades, tenía la fortuna de conversar con la mujer de cabellos de fuego. Si, la misma que tras encontrar a su hermano y perderlo al mismo tiempo, se alejara de todo lo que le recordara. El santuario, Saori, Seiya y "ella misma" le había gritado una vez que dio sepultura a su amado hermano. No ocultó sus sentimientos, la ira contra todos era el desahogo para su alma.

Renunció a su armadura y al ideal con que se porta. "Al final nadie es tan indispensable Shaina". Fueron las últimas frases a la que la cobra se aferró a aquella efímera amistad. Lo recordaba y si pecho dolía.

Acomodó en su lugar el camastro en dónde la japonesa pasaría la noche.

Estaba ansiosa.

La puerta sonó y su corazón se aceleró. Años sin verla. ¿Se vería como antes? ¿Le guardaría algún cariño? Ella si.

Al abrir buscó los ojos de su amiga. Los sensatos y bellos que recordaba.

-Marín...

\- hola Shaina.

Ambas se estudiaron con detenimiento. La sencillez de sus vestimentas y jovialidad de ambas demostraba que aun con el paso de el tiempo ambas eran las mismas.

-pasa por favor. - la ex amazona obediente siguió. El aroma de comida recién hecha le daba la bienvenida. Le traía nostalgia.

-Shaina, yo... - sus manos sudaban y las palabras no salían de su garganta seca.

-me alegra que vinieras... Amiga.

Al girarse no quedo otra opción más que abrazarla. Sus lágrimas corrieron y el silencio dijo todo.

Al separarse se miraron y sonrieron. No había nada que tratar. Solo el gusto de verse de nuevo frente a frente.

-te prepare algo, que sé que te gustará.

Cenaron y hablaron de mil cosas. Sus vidas ahora eran otras. Pero su pasado era el conocido por ambas. La noche se alargó y con ello el deseo de dormir y esperar el comienzo de el nuevo día para atesorar esa amistad.

Se colocaron un camisón de algodón y como dos colegialas se dispusieron a platicar con la luz apagada.

\- dime Marín, ¿tienes algún... Novio?

-eso es bajo, no jugamos a verdad o reto. - respondió Marín con toda sinceridad bajo la sonrisa melancólica.

Shaina supo que no debía haber sido insolente, puesto que ella misma caería en el juego.

\- no, no lo tengo. Solo buenos compañeros de trabajo-respondió.

-oh, ya veo-

La italiana quiso dejar a un lado el tema. Se viró hacia la pared y se ocultó entre las sábanas.

-¿y... tu? - ahí estaba su merecido.

Silencio. En un principio Shaina quiso aparentar demencia o fingir dormir, tal vez si roncaba...

-vamos Shaina, que no te de pena decirme. ¿Shaina?

\- sabes que el se debe a Saori. Debe protegerla.

\- pero tu lo amas... Cierto? Por ley o por lo que carajos desees, pero lo amas. ¿No se lo haz dicho?

El trago grueso de Shaina solo confirmó lo que Marín sospechaba.

\- duérmete Marín, mañana los verás a "ellos" - con ellos se refería a Seika, Seiya... Y Saori. Sonaba indiferente ante la mención de esas personas. Marín lo noto ante el modo seco dicho por la peliverde.

\- oye no. No puedo creer que te encuentres aquí y parezcas un ermitaña.

\- ya deja por favor Marín.

Marín se levantó como un resorte descalza y solo con el camisón se sentó en la cama de la italiana y la sujeto por los hombros para enfrentarla.

La cara desolada de Shaina y sus ojos brillosos le respondieron de inmediato. El amor solo venia de parte de ella. Tenía tanto amor para ofrecer y no un receptor.

\- amiga...yo... no.

\- patético, ¿no?. En fin, tarde o temprano te darías cuenta mañana. Aguardo que él deje ser más cercano a ella. Alimento la esperanza de un " te amo" En lugar de "no te imaginas cuanto te agradezco por todo lo que haces por mi... ".

\- bueno sería bueno que ya se lo digas, ¿no?

Shaina le miró con incredulidad. Podía interpretar esa afirmación. Alzó una ceja. Marín apretó su mejilla y de un salto regresó a su cama. Se cubrió y le deseó buenas noches.

Shaina no dormiría.

Ya no tengo miedo de ti

Ya toda mi vida eres tu

Vivo tu respiro que queda aquí

Y que consumo día tras día

No puedo dividirme ya entre tu y mil mares

No puedo ahora estarme quieta y esperarte

Yo que habría estado por ti

En un cualquier lejana ciudad

Sola, por instinto sabiendo amarte

Sola y ya siempre ya junto a ti

No puedo dividirme ya entre tu y mil mares

No puedo ahora estar cansada de esperarte...

Continuará...

Los personajes no me pertenecen.

La canción es de Laura pausini.

 _NA: esto salió en un momento algo deprimente, recordaba como es que Shaina siempre era el escudo humano para Seiya. Lo sé , ella lo ama hasta la muerte y el solo se limitaba a no entender o agradecer su sacrificio. Siendo honestos, el caballero de Pegaso ama a su diosa y nadie lo puede negar. Veremos como concluye esto. Hagan sus conclusiones, la italiana será correspondida, o aceptará su derrota . Ya veremos en el próximo._

 _Besos, Beauty. :*_


	2. Realidad

_Realidad_

No logró pegar el ojo en lo que resto de la noche. Shaina sintió un escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo, ahora si que estaba en un dilema.

Miró el reloj de pared justo frente a ella que repetía el tik-tok, una y otra vez. A su lado, la quietud y paz que Marín desprendía fue causa de un poco de envidia en la peli verde. Se acomodó sobre sus codos para observar con detenimiento a Marín, juraba que le escuchó emitir un ronquido. Ella dormía como bebé, entretanto, Shaina era un manojo de nervios.

Por fin, Marín se volvió al lado contrario de Shaina. Así que la amazona quedó mirando su espalda. Se levantó lentamente y justo antes de tocar a la japonesa...

\- no pensé que me extrañaras tanto como para velar mi sueño Shaina -

La italiana se fue de espaldas cayendo en seco contra el piso. Esa acción le hubo a bien sacar el poco aire de sus pulmones. Marín la miró desde arriba de la improvisada cama. Todo el tiempo estuvo alerta.

\- ¡Marín, por Athena! , te creí dormida- atinó a decir la amazona divertida, intentando recuperar el aliento.

\- no se puede, cuando tu amiga tiene un lío en su cabeza y no hace otra cosa más que removerse en su cama.

Shaina la miró entrecerrando los ojos.

\- pues como roncabas, no parecía que te perturbara en absoluto.

Marín se ruborizó, su amiga tenía la boca llena de razón. No admitiría que por primera vez desde que se fue, dormía plácidamente.

\- Bueno ya!, ¿te parece que preparemos el desayuno? - sugirió la italiana, Marín sonrió de lo más divertida al tiempo que extendía la mano para que Shaina se levantara.

 _Después de dos horas..._

Las mujeres, ahora ya alimentadas y después de tomar un merecido baño caliente, se preparaban para ir en dirección de el templo principal. Ahí, Marín haría acto de presencia ante la diosa Athena.

Shaina tomó dos botellas de agua, se alborotó la melena rebelde. Marín le observó, su amiga parecía aunque nerviosa decidida. No era imaginación suya el que Shaina hoy lucia radiante. ¿Que le extrañaba? Honestamente Marín aceptaba que la italiana poseía una belleza envidiable debajo de aquella máscara y de esa bruta e implacable forma de ser. No obstante aunque su vestimenta lucia sencilla, su rostro hoy era el apacible y relajado luciendo esa hermosa sonrisa en los rosados labios. Solo significaba algo:Shaina estaba emocionada.

La pelirroja se sintió feliz por ella, aunque... Ella no tanto.

 _años atrás..._

 _La claridad del agua que aún desprendía cada rincón de las ruinas del santuario ateniense. Reflejaba la manera en que el desprecio de los dioses por la vida humana cubría cada rincón._

 _Artemisa, no vaciló al condicionar a su hermana para poder salvar a un simple humano. Un intercambio, justo o no al final ganaría la vida del Pegaso. Ceder el santuario no importó nada._

 _Marín ajena a las diferencias entre diosas, solamente rogaba Interiormente poder encontrar a el dueño de la campanilla. ¿Que significaba para ella? El sueño de encontrar al fin al hermano que una vez creyó perdido. Perdido, era la realidad, literal._

 _Por azares de la vida, encontrarlo no fue motivo de alegría, por el contrario, no encontró el hombre al cual ella recordaba, ese pequeño que le defendía a capa y espada y que para ella representaba ya a un hombre. En su lugar descubrió la arrogancia y egoísmo que lo transformó en un ser despreciable y ambicioso que ella no reconocía en el pelirojo. Codisear ser como un Dios jurando lealtad a la diosa de la caza y la luna. Un sueño inalcanzable. Al final sólo encontraría patrañas. Después de todo, el había reconocido a su hermana y en un acto por redimirse había truncado la trayectoria de la flecha de su propia diosa. Cayendo en cuenta lo equivocado que había estado todo ese tiempo. El repiqueo de la campanilla era un recordatorio de lo que en verdad era el... Touma el humano, no Icaro el ángel. Comprendió que su hermana le amaba a pesar de todo._

 _Cuando al final se despidió de ella, presionó su mano hasta que sus ojos derramaron las últimas lágrimas de su acortada vida. Deseaba saber que su hermana lo perdonaba por todo. Y sucedió que ella lo estrechó como cuando era pequeño. Cuando era el hombre siendo un niño._

 _Encontrarlo para perderlo de nuevo y para siempre destrozó su alma, su fe. Todo lo que ocurrió después de ello ahora era parte del pasado. El presente se dibujaba como un oportunidad para regresar a él, pero de una manera distinta. Tendría que verle el lado bueno a Grecia, el santuario, a su gente, amigos y compañeros de armas._

 _presente.._

El suave, pero firme apretón de mano trajo de vuelta a Marín. Esta realidad tendría que afrontar.

-¿todo bien?- la pregunta salió de sus labios con el temor de recibir una negativa. A la italiana se le ahueco el estómago. Tenía que ser fuerte para comprender lo que sea que su amiga le dijera. Esperó.

\- no, ahora todo está bien - sus ojos rasgados se entrecerraron estaban acompañados por una sonrisa sincera.

\- uf! - Shaina dejó salir el aire retenido en sus entrañas. - Marín, en verdad necesito saber si estas preparada para hacer frente a Athena- con un clamor implícito en los ojos verdes de Shaina la japonesa amplio más su sonrisa. Parecía un ángel, sus rasgos finos emanaban con naturalidad jovialidad. Se tomó el tiempo suficiente para pensar en una respuesta.

\- ahora lo sé. No debí haber huido de aquí. Éste era mi hogar después de la partida de Touma. Fui egoísta y cobarde. Me arrepiento de ello. Tu estabas aquí para darme la mano, yo desprecie tu amistad de una manera errada. No lo merecías, nadie lo merecía... - sus hermosas gemas azules se inundaron entre lagrimas y tristes recuerdos.

Shaina no pudo sino abrazarla. ambas se estrecharon dejando atrás las malas experiencias. Era tiempo de empezar de cero.

\- ...amiga... - murmuró Shaina.

\- amiga - confirmó Marín.

 ** _continuará..._**

 ** _NA:_** _buenas a todos y todas._

 _Sé que es corto, que pasó mucho tiempo desde que escribí el primer capítulo. No tengo excusa, por que siempre habrá para justificar la falta de interés. No lo hice y es la verdad. Entre en una etapa donde nada salia de la cabeza hueca que está sobre mis hombros, ajajajajajaja._

Bueno no creo que sea tan grave, no es como que escribiera una obra de la literatura, (conozco muchos que si lo son) jiji pero es un fic que me hace exponer mi sentir sobre esa película de saint seiya ( si la overtura del cielo, aquella que uno dice, ¿que onda?). Y bueno ésta es la manera en que yo relleno eso. Jeje.

Y bueno para terminar quiero agradecer a quien dió favorito o seguimiento de la historia.

Gracias por sus bellos comentarios, !GRACIAS! por que en verdad apesar de ser tan corto me demostraron su aceptación y cariño. ! Los amo!

 **Pdta:** a tí Ana te agradezco el review, jeje y sí, pobre Shaina pero créeme aun falta saber que piensa seiya, sea lo que sea ella deberá seguir con su vida. Chao!

Y bueno espero traer pronto una nueva actualización de ésta y la otra historia. Cuídense mucho. Bye, bye!


	3. Chapter 3

_**Quedarse vacía.**_

Marín entró donde los aposentos de Saori. Detrás de ella la enorme puerta se cerró. Shaina supuso que debía esperarle, pues sería descortés no hacerlo.

El lugar era majestuoso por demás. No negaba que sé sentía un poco pequeña. ¿en verdad eran tan grandes los templos principales?. Debían serlo, se albergaban caballeros cuyos rangos eran más altos al de ella. Y bueno, el principal era aquel que resguarda a la deidad en cada época.

Suspiró al tener en mente cuán insignificante lucía su casita, la roca y la madera le eran acogedores, si, así era la cabaña que compartía ahora con Marin pero que en ausencia de la japonesa parecía tan inmensa y vacía. Relativamente comparó. Camino por el pasillo más iluminado, tocó cada columna, cada grabado y en especial cada figura hecha de mármol.

\- Hola...-

Ese tono de voz ella conocía. Le bastaba escuchar simples cuatro letras para que su mundo girara.

\- pensé que tú también entrarías...- el escalofrío era inevitable.

Shaina miró sin saber que responder, estaba ahí, de pie, tan inocente como siempre. Con sus manos en los bolsillos y esa sonrisa confiada. El héroe mítico en ésta era. Y para ella, era el ángel que le hizo saber que en su corazón existía un poco de amor. Por que el siendo un simple niño le dió la mejor de las lecciones. El y su nobleza.

\- ven vayamos afuera en tanto Marin sale...- le extendió su mano y le amplio esa sonrisa. ¿por simplesas como esas era que estaba enamorada de él? Por supuesto.

Aún sin poder responder a nada por inercia sujetó los dedos de él. Se estremeció. No deseaba que él sintiera lo que causaba sobre sí misma. Ese sudor frío en todo su cuerpo, inclusive en las palmas de sus manos. Se avergonzaba al traer a su mente el recuerdo de todas las situaciones dónde al cansancio, ella reiteraba **amarle.** Se dejó guiar por el pasillo, hasta que llegaron a un apartado con luz natural. En el centro una fuente y al rededor, enredaderas con pequeñas mariposas posadas en flores multicolores que se esparcian sobre la piedra y el granito.

Shaina se perdió en ese hermoso lugar. Era un pequeño paraíso.

\- es... magnífico...- el verde en sus iris brillaron al igual de cada hoja, llena de vida.

\- si, lo es. Ven.- sin prisa la guió.

Con cuidado tomaron asiento en el borde de piedra de dicha afluente. Después de mirarse a los ojos por fin Shaina se decidió.

\- Te vez feliz junto a tu hermana. - Seiya se sonrojó al escuchar aquellas palabras. Era la primera vez que alguien acertaba al decir tal cosa.

\- ¿Sabes que nunca perdí las esperanzas? y el luchar al lado de Atena para proteger este planeta significaba una razón más para poder hallarla. De cierta manera ella me incentivó a luchar por todo lo bueno, lo correcto y el deber como caballero. No podía morir sin encontrarla sin saber de ella no podía morir sin haber visto de nuevo sus ojos. -

Las palabras de Pegasso representaban tanto para Shaina. Ciertamente en el tiempo que se ausentó tristemente ella pensó que el chico le volvería a ver gratamente. Se equivocaba, el tenía la vida resuelta y parecía no necesitar de nadie más, porque ahora su vida estaba llena de felicidad.

¿Era este el punto de cerrar el ciclo?¿Era el momento de seguir adelante?¿Era el momento de por fin arrancarselo del corazón? ¿de la mente? Por fin ese amor obsesivo estaba al borde del precipicio sólo era cuestión de que ella tomará las riendas de su propia vida. Seiya lo había hecho, tenía su hermana, a su diosa y aunque con la segunda no pudiera ver más allá de una afección de caballero y diosa el parecía conforme y feliz. No se atrevía a quebrantar eso, no se atrevía a incluirse más en su vida, a pretender estar con él y ser la tercera mujer que compartiría la vida del castaño. Él tenía las mujeres suficientes a su lado, eso le estaba quedando claro.

\- pero dime ¿tú qué has hecho en este tiempo Shaina? - por un instante el rostro de Shaina se tornó desolado.

\- en concreto solamente seguir con la vida que se quedó aquí en el santuario, ser el caballero femenino de ofiuco del cual estoy muy orgullosa de representar. Cómo sabrás me encargo de la seguridad de los alrededores y la falta de aspirantes a soldados inclusive a caballeros me complica un poco el día a día. Digamos que me mantengo ocupada.

\- eso me parece maravilloso, siempre fuiste una mujer muy entregada a tus deberes. Eres una magnífica líder.- desvió la mirada que mantenía fija en una pequeña mariposa para mirarle a los ojos.

\- pero también vivía en la esperanza...En la oportunidad de volver a verte y por fin saber si es que conoces el significado de las palabras y de mis acciones pasadas hacia ti.

\- comprendo poco lo que me dices-

\- y siempre ha sido así ¿no Seiya?, Porque nunca has comprendido que una mujer se enamoró perdidamente de todo lo bueno que hay en ti. Ahora veo que inclusive te perseguí y casé hasta el cansancio con un solo objetivo, el decir; "mírame te amo".

El corazón del caballero de pegaso detuvo sus latidos ya que la declaración había sido directa y clara ahora él ya un hombre, comprendió.

\- pero yo no creo merecerlo

\- y lo hice...- por fin La guerrera con la mirada baja sentía el pecho abrirse.

\- ahora comprendo. Y lo siento, pero en mi corazón no existe en este momento la posibilidad de enamorarme de alguien. No sé si en verdad amo a Saori, o sí la amistad que me une a Miho se convierta en amor. Lo único que sé, es que conoci a una chica tierna y sensible debajo de esa máscara que representaba a el mismo demonio y que con el tiempo arriesgó su vida por mí...¿Qué mujer haría algo así? Ahora me lo pregunto- el caballero de bronce no evitó sentirse atraído hacia la chica, ya no era una niña de 12, tampoco una adolescente de 16. Era una mujer y su sola presencia cautivaba a cualquiera. La miró con detenimiento asombrándose por cada detalle en ella. Su piel, como porcelana, ese cabello rebelde que se negaba hacer domado. Con su mano derecha tomó el mentón de ella entre sus dedos y en un suave movimiento giro su rostro para que ella lo mirara. Sus ojos parecían tristes pero eran tan bellos que odiaría ser él, el culpable de tal tristeza. Su boca perfectamente delineada tenía ese rosado natural. ¿Como no querer a una mujer que posee tanta belleza en sí misma?. Era tan perfecta. Aún así no la amaba.

\- no me amas...

\- exacto...- ella lo miró fijamente y aunque un par de lágrimas se asomaron se mantuvieron en ella, sin tener el valor suficiente de deslizarse por sus mejillas.

\- no llores por favor, ningún hombre es merecedor de tus lágrimas. - le soltó pero para estrecharla contra su pecho aspiro el perfume de su cabello el cual era delicioso. Por supuesto que sintió la humedad en su pecho sabía que las lágrimas por fin rodaban impregnándose era el culpable del dolor que ahora ella siente. Acarició con ternura su cabeza la manera de despedida quizás no definitiva, pero si temporalmente. La hizo mirarle de nueva cuenta. Le besó los labios tiernamente llevándose con él esa humedad salada como penitencia al pecado de haberla hecho sufrir durante estos años. El recordaría ese sabor. Y ella solamente pudo quedarse inerte. No había manera de que ella interpretara aquello, ese gesto era lo único que podía recibir de él.

Era tiempo de separarse tomar su dignidad y las ganas de comenzar de nuevo. Ella tocó su cabello es una caricia que seríal última sensación que tendría del caballero de pegaso. Al final se sonrieron y ella tomó un camino diferente al de él.

 _Dentro de las habitaciones de saori._

\- lo siento Marín, en verdad no fuera un ave de mal Agüero pero me es imposible traer de vuelta a tu hermano.

\- no tengo que perdonarte Atena lo he sabido desde un principio.

\- perdóname Marín, perdóname. Pero si en algo puedo hacer por ti dímelo si es que acaso quieres alguien de vuelta a tu lado, alguien especial que tu corazón guardo un gran cariño o afecto...-

Marin no supo interpretar la declaración de saori lo que sí sabía es que trataba de compensar la falta.

\- le he dicho que no hace falta- mentía puesto que ella sabía de alguien que posiblemente le ayudaría a superar la muerte de su hermano aún después de 5 años. Obviamente no se lo iba a pedir a la chica, a su diosa. No sería parte del capricho de Atena. Así que con paso firme se levantó y se encaminó hacia la salida.

\- lo único que le podría pedir es que de ahora en adelante me cuente de nueva cuenta entre sus filas, si esque la armadura de águila ya no me reconoce estaré de acuerdo y me será un honor que me tenga usted como un soldado raso. No me importa el hecho de serlo es qué solo quiero regresar aquí quiero estar a su lado y de los chicos, no quiero estar sola de nuevo,sólo permítame eso.

\- se hará como tú desees Marín por supuesto que la armadura de águila te reconocerá como su única portadora. Shaina Se pondrá feliz y te explicará cuáles son sus deberes.

y así la mujer de cabellos rojizos salió por la puerta pero en el corazón de saori algo comenzaba a llenarle. Mira en dirección de una luz dorada que se encontraba en El sexto pedestal de entre las 12 armaduras. Leo brillaba, era cuestión de tiempo para que el águila y el león se cruzaran de nueva cuenta.

 **Continuará...**

 **Bueno muy buenas a todos. Como ven pues regrese con esta historia de la cual pues tarde muchito en actualizar pero me alegra decirles que el próximo capítulo será el definitivo sí no sé si se entiende lo que pasó con Seiya y Shaina. La cobra por fin pudo quitarse ese nudo que tenía de años de incertidumbre, de esperanza, no sé, siempre se me ha hecho un personaje muy bonito pero también muy desperdiciado muy olvidado y es que la verdad tiene tanto material para hacer tan buenas historias que ella brilla por sí sola y pues si es uno de mis personajes favoritos pues trato de darle un poquito más deprotagonismo y no dejarla como siempre se ha hecho, dejando en un segundo plano. no, no, no, ella es merecedora de tantas cosas y qué bueno...la verdad solamente kurumada sabe qué fin podría tener ella y todos sus personajes, él sabe solamente qué pex jajaja pero sí vemos también a nuestra querida Marín a ver si en algún momento pues por ahí tiene una sorpresilla pues dado que Saori no pudo traer de nuevo a su hermano pues veremos con que la compensa (?) XD y pues ya veremos si será su destino de nuestra querida cobra terminar en la friendzone y sola o si en algún momento volveremos a ver qué que agarra por ahi grrrr! y esperemos que pues en algún momento ya encuentre de la felicidad y dejé una vez por todas toda esta tristeza y melancolía. bueno me despido espero pronto traer el siguiente capítulo y la próxima actualización del fic de Shaina y Saga.**

 **Besitos!**


End file.
